Familia caótica
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Osamu de mal humor, dos personas con una misma decisión, mezclamos estos ingredientes y obtendremos a un Kariya que deberá de intentar sobrevivir a su nueva familia, la cual es algo...Única. -¡Callado tomate con complejo de alíen! -¡Es tu culpa por ser afeminado! -Como digas mamá-Dijo riendo Nagumo. Sin duda nada bueno saldrá de esto.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo…

-Hiroto… ¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Se que es una propuesta repentina pero…Realmente quiero adoptarlo, se que dije que era algo problemático y eso, pero no es malo.

-Realmente le has tomado cariño a ese niño ¿Cierto?

-Mentiría si dijese que no.

-Esta bien, lo adoptaremos.

-¡Gracias amor! ¡No te arrepentirás!

-Eso espero,

 **Mientras tanto en otra casa.**

-Mido, ¿Estas seguro?

-Se que es repentino pero, en verdad le he tomado cierto cariño a Kariya-kun, además se lo que es esperar a que te adopten, estar soñando con tener una familia.

-Mido…-La chica sonríe.-Esta bien, lo adoptaremos.

-¡Gracias!

-*Algo me dice que será como tener a dos niños en casa*

 **Jueves 29 de mayo…**

-¿¡Qué!?-Gritaron ambos chicos.

-Yo iba adoptarlo.-Dice Hiroto cruzándose de brazos

-Ya, pues yo igual y no cambiare de opinión.-Respondió firme Midorikawa.

-Ni yo.

Así ambos chicos comenzaron una discusión mientras Osamu los veía con una gota en la cabeza…A veces se preguntaba si había viajado en el tiempo y estaba viendo a Midoirkawa y Hiroto de hace 10 años atrás peleándose por quien seria el capitán de Génesis.

-¡Cierren la boca!-Dijo cansado, realmente ese no era su día, Hitomiko lo había llamado para supuestamente darle un regalo que resulto inexistente, y lo dejo clavado solo cuidando de todos los ruidosos y molestos niños de Sun Garden o bueno así los veía el, y por si fuese poco su novia se enojo con el y su jefe lo despidió, realmente no estaba de ánimos para escuchar al pelirrojo y al de cabellos verdes gritar quien seria el que adoptaría a Kariya.-Firmen aquí.-Dijo dándoles un papel.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto desconfiado Hiroto.

-Pues no pienso robarte nada, así que no te creas tanto Hiroto y Firma el mugroso papel.-Ordeno irritado, y dándole una mirada que a la vista del pelirrojo era propia de un demonio.

-Este bien.-Dijo firmando.

-Ahora tu Midorikawa, firma aquí.-Dijo en el mismo tono, también dándole la misma mirada, a lo que Midorikawa no se lo pensó y firmo.

-Ya esta, ahora esperen aquí.

Fueron pocos los segundos en los que tardo Osamu en traer el equipaje de Kariya y al chico quien lucia algo sorprendido, una vez fuera Osamu les cerro la puerta casi en la cara dejándole en claro a los 3 que no quería que lo molestaran.

-¿Son gays?.-Pregunto sin ningún tacto Kariya.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron ambos mirándose extrañados.

-Es que…Acaban de adoptarme…

-¿Qué?-Volvieron a preguntar ahora sorprendidos.

-Si, verán Osamu-sempai me dijo que ambos me habían adoptaron…Y según dice este papel, ambos están casados.-Dijo dandoles el papel una vez que lo terminaron de leer, comenzaron a reír, para luego procesar mejor lo que el chico dijo y mirarse aterrorizados.

Como si todo fuese una película, Midorikawa y Hiroto tiraron la puerta de Sun Garden amenazaron a Osamu con una lámpara y una planta, los niños se pusieron a lanzarles cosas y a golpearlos mientras amenazaban con llamar a la policía, cosa que no era favorable para el gran dueño de las empresas Kira, mientras que para el esposo de la gran actriz Sakura tampoco era algo conveniente, al final ambos chicos se rindieron y fueron sacados a patadas de ahí.

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto Kariya divertido, ya que había estado presenciando lo ocurrido, riendo a carajadas limpias.

-Pensare como explicarle esto a mi esposa.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos mientras se miraban y por dentro sentían unas terribles ganas de que se los tragase la tierra.

 **Holaaaaa, ¿como estaaan? xD**

 **hey hey no publico hace casi un millon de años XD okno mucha exageración, no he publicado por falta de tiempo gomen gomen.**

 **Una aclaración sobre** **este fic, _no es yaoi_ , lo siento si alguna fujoshi se decepciono. Bueno eso seria todo...**

 **Ojala les guste esta historia y si eres nuevo/a leyendo uno de mis fic te invito a que le eches un vistoso a los otros :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

-Y eso paso.-Termino de relatar Hiroto.

-En otras palabras…Te volviste Gay.

-¡No!-Grito Hiroto frustrado.

-Pero…Según este papel estas casado con Midorikawa, todo este tiempo… ¿¡Me engañaste con el!?

Las risas por parte del chico de ojos amarillos, no se hicieron esperar, mientras Hiroto intentaba no arrancarse todos los cabellos y su esposa simplemente no sabia si reír o llorar.

 **Con Midorikawa.**

-Haber si entendí, ¿Osamu los obligo a firmar un papel de adopción que dice que estas casado con Hiroto?

-¡Si!

-¿Y para que no hallan problemas nos iremos a vivir con Hiroto?

-Si…

-….Mido

-¿Si?

-¿Eres gay?

-¡No!

 **Una semana después…**

 **En la empresa Kira…**

Midorikawa se encargaba de hacer su trabajo como secretario, mientras que Hiroto organizaba tranquilamente los negocios que se le presentaban y planificaba futuros planes, todo normal, hasta que Nagumo entro corriendo a la oficina con aire burlón, seguido por una Ulvida sorprendida y un Suzuno que los seguía con paso tranquilo.

-¿¡Cuándo pensaban decirnos!?-Exclamo la chica sorprendida.

-¿Decirles?-Preguntaron confusos al mismo tiempo.

-No se hagan. Siempre lo supe, estaba tan claro.-Dijo riéndose Nagumo.

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto confuso Midorikawa.

-De tu relación con Hiroto.-Dijo tranquilamente Suzuno.

-¿¡Relación!?

-Ya sabes, estas casado con Hiroto, nunca nos mencionaste que eran pareja.-Dijo Suzuno.

-Lo que es peor ¡No nos invitaron a la boda¡-Exclamo ofendida Ulvida.

-¡No, no! Es un error.-Dijo apresuradamente Midorikawa

-Lo que en verdad paso fue.-Y así Hiroto comenzó a relatar la historia, cuando acabo las risas no se hicieron esperar, sin duda se burlarían demasiado de ellos, pero el rumor no quedo ahí, si no que se extendió por todas las empresas…Y más allá de ellas.

Ese día no tardaron en recibir llamadas y mensajes de sorpresa de todos sus amigos, algunos preguntando sobre la boda y por que no los invitaron, otros preguntando sobre cual fue su primera cita o como se enamoraron, algunos los felicitaron y otros bueno simplemente burlándose.

 **Con Midorikawa.**

-¡Haruna por ultima vez no me case con Hiroto es un error!-Gritaba Midorikawa hablando por celular con la chica de cabellos enrulados azul.-No, no posaremos para ti y menos me pondré un vestido de boda. ¡AGG!-Grito antes de cortar.

-¿Todo bien?.-Pregunto la esposa de Midorikawa haciendo sus maletas pues tenia un papel para una nueva serie llamada "Traición helada" que se filmaría en Canadá.

-Pues una amiga nos hará una boda a mí y a Hiroto, por que quiere asistir y cree que no la invitamos…

-Vaya eso es taan normal, sin duda tengo el esposo mas normal del mundo.-Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-Huelo el sarcasmo a kilómetros querida.-La chica ríe.-Te amo.

-Lo se, lo se jajaja y yo a ti.

-Realmente pensé que te molestarías. ¿No estas molesta, verdad?

-No te lo diré.

-hey jajaja

 **Con Hiroto.**

-¿Tienes que viajar?

-Si, mi padre esta enfermo y mi madre no puede sola además tengo un contrato con una revista allá en Francia, sabes lo mucho que me gustaría quedarme.

-Esta bien, entiendo…Cuídate-La besa.

-Y tu, te quiero.-Correspondiendo y terminando de guardar sus cosas.


End file.
